NotSoLucky Socks
by astral symphony
Summary: JL drabble   "It's not as though I lost your wand or broke your broomstick, James." "No, Lily. What you did is much, much worse."


"I would just like to point out," she said slowly, hands splayed in front of her as a feeble defense mechanism, "that you are getting very worked up over something very –"

"Don't you even _think_ about saying 'unimportant,' Evans."

Lily paused, taking a step back and tentatively lowering her hands to her side. "I was going to go with 'insignificant,' if it makes a difference," she offered.

James Potter, however, did not find comfort in this and instead threw his arms in the air, pacing back and forth across the length of his dormitory. She watched him with bated breath as he kicked through the smattering of clothes on the floor.

"It's not as though I lost your wand or broke your broomstick, James." She felt as though she were speaking to a five-year-old on the verge of a temper tantrum, her voice low and calm and soothing.

James stopped his pacing and shot her a glare. "No, Lily," he said levelly. "What you did is much, _much _worse."

It took amazing will-power to not laugh at him, and she silently commended herself for the accomplishment. Heaving a sigh, however, she did allow herself to curl up at the end of his bed, staring up at him from fetal position.

"I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't," he said coolly.

She lifted her head slightly, giving her best pout. "I apologize, James."

"For what, Lily?"

This time, it was too much: the tension in his voice, the unwavering solemnity of his question, his almost-pained expression. She buried her head under the corner of his blanket in a feeble attempt to stifle her giggle.

"It's not funny. _For what, Lily?_" he asked again.

She poked her eyes out from under her cocoon to look at him. "I'm sorry for ruining your lucky sock, James."

"You're mocking me."

"Stop pouting."

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm not – oh, bugger," she rolled onto her back in a fit of laughter, the corners of her eyes welling up with tears. "Never," she said between breaths, "have I seen," another set of giggles, "a bloke get so upset," she was clutching her sides, now, "over _socks_."

"They're lucky!" he all-but whined.

"They were filthy, James. Absolutely filthy. I was doing you a favor by scourgifying and mending them."

Lily was taken aback when he suddenly hovered over her, standing at the edge of his bed with arms on either side of her, propping him up. His face was close to his, expression pulled taut in that same austere sobriety. She had to admit, it was rather striking to see such a serious image settled on his features.

"Lily," James breathed, "their luck came in the wear-and-tear." She looked up at him with what she hoped to be a dewy, innocent doe-eyed stare, nodding slowly. "You might think it's funny, but when Gryffindor loses our next match, we'll know why."

"Because of the socks," she said with a sigh. "Naturally."

"Exactly."

With very little effort, Lily pulled him onto the bed beside her and planted a sloppy, silly kiss on his lips before nestling her head on his chest and twining her fingers with his. She hummed contentedly.

"I still think you're ridiculous."

"You'll see, when we lose. I hope you can handle all the backlash you're going to receive."

She shut her eyes, reveling in the reverberations of his voice in his chest when he spoke. She smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. "I think the only backlash I'll receive is from you."

"And Sirius."

"He doesn't count. You're practically joined at the hip. You basically think the same."

"He's going to be very upset over the no-longer-lucky sock."

"I'll apologize to him later. But," she said with a sigh, rolling onto her stomach and folding her arms over his chest to look at him properly, "I do think I owe you a much better apology."

Lily grinned as she watched realization dawn upon his face, a rather mischievous smirk, matching her own, settling onto his lips. She wagered the not-so-lucky socks would be soon forgotten after issuing her apology.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>: just a silly little drabble! enjoy! :)


End file.
